Double Life
by Writer55
Summary: Cut-off by his parents, Blaine is forced to live a double-life to pay his bills and continue his education. Not exactly happy, he's blind-sided when he meets Sebastian Smythe for the first time in a night club. Maybe it's time to change the way he's conducting his life.
1. Chapter 1

The night club pulsed with the heavy beat of the dj, and the strobe lights flared as Flo Rida's version of Right Round flowed from the club's multitude of speakers. Sebastian Smythe took another sip of his beer, letting his eyes wander over the thrusting bodies on the dance floor, none of the other patrons catching his eye. He sighed softly, turning back to his companion leaning against the bar next to him.

"Looks like a slow night," he muttered to himself, hiding his disgust at the sixty-year old drag queen sitting at the bar trying to his attention a few paces away.

"I gotta take a leak," his best friend, Hunter Clarington yelled into his ear, depositing his own drink on the bar and heading towards the back of the club. Sebastian knew Hunter wouldn't take much more of the gay club before he began complaining about them leaving; it was their typical Friday night out after a long day at the law offices working for their fathers. Sebastian had hoped to pick someone up and blow off a little steam tonight, their recent caseload making for long hours and no free time in the past two months.

Casting his gaze one more around the dance floor, he turned and took in the other patrons standing at the bar. At the other end, he watched in interest as a dark-haired man, no older than the legal-limit from the looks of him with artfully styled hair trying to lock in curls, ordered something from the bar-tender with a flirty smile. Sebastian watched as he downed two shots in quick succession without even flinching, before dropping the empty glasses back on the bar. Intrigued, the lawyer sauntered over to the man.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, pressing his lips up against the other man's ear to be heard over the throbbing beat.

Twisting the man eyed Sebastian from head to foot with a sexy smirk. "Sorry, but if you do I'd be obliged to ask your name," he replied, turning back the bar-tender and ordering two more shots.

Grinning at the banter, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I can give you my name without having to bribe you," he stated, watching as the man downed another shot. "Sebastian."

Lifting his second shot to his lips, the man smirked again. "Well, _Sebastian_," he countered. "Blaine." He then tipped the shot back with a flourish before dropping the empty glass to the counter.

Raising an eyebrow at the fact that Blaine didn't even react to the amount of alcohol Sebastian had just watched him consume, the lawyer opened his mouth to proposition the other man when a pale, blue-eyed man stepped up and wrapped his arms possessively around the dark-haired man's waist from behind. The newcomer nuzzled at the neck of Blaine, and turned a nasty glare on Sebastian. "Blaine, baby, come dance with me," he commanded.

Blaine shot an apologetic look at Sebastian, and although they were strangers, Sebastian swore that Blaine was masking a slight disgusted look at the other man's proximity. "In a second, Kurt," he responded, pressing back slightly into his companion. "I was just getting to know, Bas, here."

Kurt pulled away, anger flashing on his face. "Any other guy in this club would be happy to be seen with me," Kurt snapped, glaring at his date. "I'm –"

"One of the junior editor's of Vogue online," Sebastian replied, having realized who was standing before him.

Sending a surprised look over at Sebastian, Kurt nodded slowly. Before he could respond, four more people came over to their group. Sebastian instantly recognized Rachel Berry, the latest trend on Broadway, and Britney S. Pearce, one of the most prominent dancers in New York. He, however, didn't recognize the other two, one a Latina beauty and the other a tall, broad shouldered man.

"_Kurt_," Rachel whined, pulling on her friend's arm. "Come on, we're supposed to dance."

Kurt shot one more look at Sebastian before allowing the young woman to pull him towards the dance floor. "Blaine," he snapped, his tone indicating for the other man to follow.

Blaine shot Sebastian an apologetic as the Latina grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor. "It was nice meeting you, Bas!" he called back with a wink and a grin. "I'll see you around!"

Sebastian watched the group disappear onto the crowded dance floor, a tinge of loss at not having been able to get to know Blaine better settling in his gut. He frowned at the way Kurt had treated the other man, and how Blaine had not even considered it in appropriate. Sighing, he took a second swing of his beer, his eye catching Hunter making his way back towards the bar with a thunderous expression.

"We're leaving," the other man snapped, pulling Sebastian's arm to get him moving. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this club every time – "

Shooting an amused look at his companion, Sebastian set his beer down on the bar. "What happened this time?" he asked, letting his friend pull him towards the exit. Every time they came to the club someone hit on Hunter, much to the straight-man's horror which caused them to make a hasty exit.

"A _man_ dressed as Tina Turner just asked to give me a blow job in the restroom," Hunter snarled, not letting go of his friend until they were both out of the club.

Sebastian roared with laughter as they headed down the side-walk to hail a cab home.

* * *

"I don't pay you to flirt with other men, Blaine," Kurt snapped as they climbed into a cab, heading for Kurt's condo for the remainder of their night together.

"Nope, you pay to strut around with me on your arm and to have sex with you," the other man quipped, settling into the cab beside Kurt. When Kurt shot him a dark look, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of the other man's mouth. "Relax, Kurt. It was harmless flirting."

"Well, I don't like it when you're on my time, do you understand?"

"I do," Blaine agreed, pushing himself over and straddling Kurt's lap. "Let me make it up to you."

* * *

Pocketing the money, Blaine let himself out of Kurt's condo as quietly as possible. He had worked the man over all night, causing the editor to pass out around four, completely sexual satisfied. Sighing, Blaine readjusted his shirt and tried to suppress the shudder the cold sent through him as he exited the high-rise condo building. Sighing, he headed home to his shared loft with Santana and Brody, thoughts drifting to the man he had met in the bar today. Sebastian had been extremely good-looking and had been rather forward, something Blaine liked in his men. Unfortunately, between school and trying to pay the bills (leading to nights like his last with Kurt); he wasn't really able to date men of his own choosing. He sighed at the loss of an opportunity, and shrugged it off, letting Sebastian flow from his thoughts as he took in the dawn, making his way home to sleep off his night and get some school-work done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toeing off his shoes, Blaine sighed wearily and headed for the cookie jar on the counter of their excuse of a kitchen, dropping the money he had earned the night before into it, and noting that neither Santana's nor Brody's take were deposited yet from the previous night. He covered a yawn, and glanced out their windows to note that the sun was already peeking up in the East. Heading towards the ladder leading to his room, he made sure to peer into Brody and Santana's make-shift bedrooms, neither bed disturbed meaning that his roommates hadn't yet returned from their own nights of making money.

As he reached the bottom rung to start his climb, his phone chimed from the kitchen where he had deposited it on the table. The sound pierced the quiet of the room as it went again, and glancing at this watch, he knew Santana would kill him for taking a second client after just finishing with the first, but with the rent and the tuition he had already deferred twice (with a lot of sweet-talking in the Registrar's office) due, he couldn't pass up the opportunity or the income. Bounding across the loft, he snatched up the phone and read the texted details with a smile, seeing it was one of his favorite clients. Slipping back on his shoes, he sent off a confirmation before heading back towards Manhattan on the subway, glad he had stolen a shower at Kurt's before coming home.

* * *

"Why if it isn't Blaine Anderson," the doorman greeted with a smile from behind his desk. "Haven't seen you around in a while. Ain't it a bit early for a visit?"

Blaine laughed quietly. "Or really late, Fred," he agreed, passing towards the elevators. "My night hasn't ended yet."

"Youth," Fred shook his head fondly. "Is Mr. Sterling aware of your visit or do I need to call up?"

"Jeff knows I'm coming," Blaine confirmed as the elevator dinged and he boarded. "Have a good day, Fred!" he called before the door slid shut and jetted him up to the fifteenth floor condo.

Knowing that Jeff would have left the door unlocked for his impending arrival, he didn't knock but simply entered the condo, noting with a small smirk that Jeff was drawing frantically at his drafting table. From what he could see, the man was completely disheveled and running on caffeine alone. Sighing to himself, Blaine removed his shoes, and wandered over to the other man. Standing on his tip-toes, he wrapped his arms around Jeff from behind, hooking his chin over the man's shoulder to take in the new building he was designing.

"Rough night, Jeffy?" Blaine inquired, pulling back and placing a small kiss to the back of Jeff's neck. Unlike his encounters with Kurt, Blaine enjoyed his time with Jeff. The other man had a major crush on his best friend from high school, Nicholas Duval, whom Jeff swore was straight (although Blaine, having met Nick, would dispute the claim every time) and Blaine played substitute to Jeff's unrequited love whenever the other man felt lonely.

"Blaine," Jeff breathed, losing his tension from his shoulders while still nestled in Blaine's arms.

"Still haven't told him?" Blaine asked, dropping another kiss to Jeff's neck.

"Blaine," the tone was warning, indicating that Jeff didn't want to discuss his relationship with Nick tonight; he was only seeking comfort.

"Alright," Blaine conceded, letting Jeff turn in his arms and dragging the architect away from the drafting table. "No talk of Nick tonight. I'll just make you feel good and push away your loneliness." Instead of replying, Jeff leaned down and pressed hungry, demanding kisses on the other man.

* * *

Blaine sighed happily, and stretched before wincing at the pull in his spine. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jeff asked, trailing a hand down Blaine's chest, having caught the wince.

"No," Blaine hummed, his own fingers dancing a light pattern on Jeff's arm. "No more than usual." Unlike Kurt, who always bottomed in their encounters, his time with Jeff was usually more versatile. Today, his client had needed to feel empowered and to have his urge to care for someone sated, meaning that Blaine had basically been at Jeff's mercy for the last two hours.

"Thank you, Blaine," Jeff murmured quietly, and Blaine could see him slowly drifting into sleep. Dropping a kiss to Jeff's forehead, Blaine extracted himself from the other man and headed for the adjacent ensuite to clean up before heading for his own home, knowing he would need to be slightly presentable leaving Jeff's condo building.

Taking a quick shower, and enjoying the water pressure they would never achieve in their own loft apartment, Blaine let the sex drain off of him. Stepping from the shower, he redressed in his party clothes from the night before, collected his money where Jeff had left it by the front table and slipped his shoes on before quietly exiting the apartment. He nodded once to Fred on his way by before heading home for a few hours of sleep then off to his night class at NYU, thankful it took a certain kind of alcohol to give him a hang-over after his night the day before.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Santana snarled as he entered their loft and took of his shoes. He had been right, she wasn't happy when she came home to an empty loft, knowing the only reason he would leave was to see another client because he only had a night class today.

Holding up the wad of cash he had made with Jeff as answer, he made his way into the kitchen and deposited the new funds in the cookie jar. Santana pulled herself off the couch and stalked after him into their kitchen. "Blaine, I thought we talked about taking on more than one client a night," she admonished, her tone softening as he turned tired eyes to her. He had all but collapsed in exhaustion on the subway home. Now he just wanted to nap before he had to hit his Intro to Law class in a few hours. He pulled out two Tylenols and downed them without water, knowing he would be feeling his activities later that night otherwise.

"I know, San," he muttered, moving past her towards his ladder. "But rent and the deferral – "

She sighed softly, climbing up after him and settling on the edge of his mattress as he face-planted. "Oh, B," she sighed, rubbing her hand up and down his back. "You worry too much about money. We'll work something out. Brody and I would be more than happy to cover rent – "

"No," he snapped, rolling over and starring up at her. His face softened at her worried look. "I'll do my part like we agreed when I moved in." He pulled her down next to him. "Now cuddle me,"he commanded, wrapping his arms around her and drifting off almost instantly.

Laughing, Santana moved a hair gently from his forehead before laying her head on his shoulder and drifting off herself.

* * *

"Goddamn it!" Blaine flew towards the loft door while trying to put on his second shoe, his book bag slung haphazardly over one shoulder, the zipper open. "I'm going to be late."

"Relax, B," Santana commanded, coming over with a travel-mug of coffee. "You'll make it. You only over-slept the alarm by about ten minutes."

Brody made his way over, dressed up. "I'll drop you on my way," he offered as he put on his coat.

"Client?" Santana inquired as she took Blaine's bag from him, allowing Blaine to tie his shoes.

"Yup, Rachel, _again_," Brody responded, rolling his eyes.

Snorting, Santana handed the much calmer Blaine his backpack and coffee. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "At least we know where all the money she makes goes," she quipped, before gently pushing Blaine towards the to door. She stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss to Brody's cheek.

"Yeah, to paying our rent," the man quipped before he followed his flustered friend from the loft.

* * *

"Alright, so last week we covered the Ferguson merger and the impacts it had on the establishment of certain corporate laws," Blaine's professor stated from the lectern at the front of the room. Blaine sighed softly, knowing he was only taking the class in case he decided to pursue the criminal aspect of his psychology degree. "As such, I have a representative from Smythe and Clarington, the law firm which orchestrated the deal, to talk to you about some of the finer details. May I introduce, Sebastian Smythe, the son of the one of the partners in Smythe and Clarington. Mr. Smythe graduated top of his class in pre-law at Columbia before finishing his law degree at Harvard Law."

There was a smattering of applause throughout the lecture hall, as a tall, good-looking man took the podium. Blaine sat up straighter as realization hit, knowing without having to make eye-contact of the intense green of Sebastian's eyes, the almost arrogance in his stance, and the forwardness of the man who had begun to outline the intricacies of the Ferguson case his father and Clarington had orchestrated almost thirty years ago as newly minted lawyers.

When the class finally finished, Blaine having sworn he spent more time gazing at Sebastian than actually taking notes, he packed up his stuff, hoping to stay under the radar of the good-looking man he had met at the bar the night before. Hearing his name, he sighed and turned, taking in the beaming smile Sebastian threw at him as the other man climbed the stairs and came towards Blaine.

"Hi Bas," Blaine said, his own smile coming unbidden to his lips.

"I never took you for the lawyer type," Sebastian admitted, taking in the appearance of the other man without preamble. Unlike the night before where Blaine had been dressed in dark wash skinny jeans which hugged and accentuated his ass, with a v-neck t-shirt in purple, today he was dressed comfortably in jeans and a polo, accenting his strong arms.

Blaine laughed lightly. "I'm not," he admitted, picking up his bag and indicating for Sebastian to follow him. The lawyer smiled and did, his own leather satchel swung over one shoulder. "I'm just seeing if I like the law portion in case I want to go into criminal psychology for my Masters."

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian studied Blaine more intently. "You couldn't be more than a Sophomore or Junior," he stated. "Why are you already thinking of your Masters?"

Laughing again, Blaine said,."Planning for the future, so I don't have to worry about it when it gets here. Want to get a coffee?"

Sebastian smiled. "I'd like that," he admitted, following the younger man across the campus.

* * *

"A drag queen?" Blaine howled with laughter as Sebastian recounted some of his friend Hunter's more _colorful_ encounters at the gay club they had been frequenting.

Sebastian smirked, and settled back into his seat, taking a sip from his coffee. "I can't remember the last time we left the club _without_ running out."

Blaine just shook his head, chuckling lightly and taking his own sip. He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened as the digital display read ten-thirty. "I've got to go," he said sadly, looking over at the other man. "My room-mate is going to freak-out if I'm any later."

Sighing softly, Sebastian nodded, "I understand though I am sorry to see you go." He paused and bit his lip. "Can I give you my number? I'd like to do this again."

Blaine studied him for a minute. "Do you believe in fate?" he asked instead, causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow in surprise. He nodded slowly. "Good. I'm not going to take your number, Bas, but if we're meant to be, we'll meet again." Blaine paused, taking in Sebastian's surprise. "I don't normally date, Bas," he explained apologetically. "And there's a reason for that but –"

"What about Kurt?" Sebastian demanded, breaking into Blaine's explanation.

Blaine sighed, embarrassed. "Wasn't a date," he murmured quietly, although Sebastian caught the words. From his quick observations from their interactions yesterday, he couldn't really dispute Blaine's claim. "Look, I really _really_ like you, Bas, and I'd like for us to be friends, but these are the circumstances right now and –"

"Alright," Sebastian broke in, not wanting to lose contact with the other man. "We'll play by your rules for now, but if we meet again, you'll have to reconsider the 'no dating' rule."

"Deal," Blaine laughed before getting up from the table and picking up his bag. He darted over and pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian's lips before blushing and scurrying towards the coffee shop door. "See you around, Bas," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the night.

"Oh, you will," Sebastian promised, still shell-shocked at the tiny kiss. "You're something else, Blaine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dammit!" Sebastian snarled, frantically trying to wipe up the spilled coffee on his desk before it ruined any more paperwork.

"What happened now?" Hunter asked from the doorway, having heard Sebastian's colorful exclamation from his office next door.

"What does it look like?" Sebastian snapped, dropping sodden kleenex into the trash can.

Raising an eyebrow at this friend's misplaced anger, Hunter replied, "It looks like something's eating at you and it sure as hell isn't spilt coffee."

Sighing, Sebastian rubbed his forehead, and indicated a paper on the edge of his desk with a coffee stain now drying in the corner. Moving forward, Hunter caught a glimpse of the logo on the top of the invitation, and retreated to the couch Sebastian had pushed up against the wall by the door. "Ah, the official invite to this year's gala," he acknowledged as he settled into the couch. He frowned. "Why do you have the more comfortable couch?" he demanded, trying to pull Sebastian's thoughts away from the gala which always caused his friend distress.

"Because you were caught sleeping on yours in the middle of the day by your father," Sebastian replied absent-mindedly, retrieving the invitation from its place. "I hate this stupid thing and every year I'm forced to go. Father can't understand why I haven't settled down and been steadily dating. He sees this as an opportunity to pawn me off as some prize to some of his friends and their offsprings in the hopes of 'taming' me and marrying me off. You'd think I was some sort of debutant the way he acts."

"So beat him at his own game," Hunter suggested with a shrug. "If you haven't noticed I always bring the same girl to these things, and she isn't my 'steady' girlfriend. I know just the thing."

"What?" Sebastian asked wearily, knowing that some of Hunter's _ideas_ didn't always bode well for him; he had seen his fair-share of principal offices, dean offices, and an evening in a police cell from some of Hunters ideas.

The other man smirked. "I use an escort service for these things," he admitted. "Always the know how to maneuver and work in our society. It keeps my father off my back from trying to marry me off, and I have a good time. They even throw in some perks at the end to push away the loneliness."

"_What_?" Sebastian hissed, gaze glancing out into the hallway to ensure no one overheard his friend. "I'm not using an escort service, Hunt. I can find my own date."

Hunter just clucked his tongue. "Let me take care of this, my friend. They come with a back story and everything. Your dad will be happy you're finally 'settling' down, and at the end some of that tension you've been supporting since you haven't been laid regularly after you broke up with Franklin will be gone." Before Sebastian could protest, Hunter grinned and bound from the room, cell phone already up to his ear.

* * *

"B, we've got a booking for tomorrow night," Santana said as she settled into the armchair across from Blaine whose books were scattered across their coffee table as he wrote a paper.

"Oh?" he looked up over the rims of his glances at her, eyebrow raised in question.

"Yup, Hunter called about that gala he takes me to every year and indicated his friend, his _gay_ friend needs a companion for the night as well."

Blaine frowned, letting his memory rush back to the gala Santana was talking about. He took a deep breath and paled. "Wait, is this the gala to benefit the Children's Hospital?" he choked, trying to get his panic to subside.

She frowned, eyeing him wearily. "Yeah, why?" She stopped and her eyes widened suddenly in realization. "Oh shit," she breathed. "What are the odds they'll be there?"

"Pretty good," he moaned, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. "I'll be back on the radar and forced home."

"Blaine you're twenty-one, they can't force you to come home. You're an adult," she tried to soothe, understanding now why this would be a big deal.

"Technically, I won't be twenty-one for another two months," he replied sourly. "And they'll make sure I come home."

"Okay, we'll deal with them if we need to, B. No point in getting worked up for no reason. Besides, you haven't touched any of your money since you essentially ran away; maybe they won't recognize you."

"I hope you're right," he sighed, turning back to his paper. Santana bit her lip and silently hoped so too.

* * *

"Santana," Hunter greeted as he approached the two escorts in front of their building. He dropped a kiss on her cheek before turning to Blaine, eyes widening as he took in the well-dressed man before him. "You did as promised," he murmured quietly to his own 'date'. She smirked in response. He turned to Sebastian as the other man exited the car. "Might I introduce my good friend - "

"Bas," Blaine breathed, eyes widening as he took in the man who seemed to have been haunting him since their chance encounter in the night club almost two weeks ago. Sebastian's own eyes widened in recognition.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: **So, in this chapter I take some liberties with the history of some of New York's most well known families and their family trees. Apologies to any who are offended...

* * *

_"Bas," Blaine breathed, eyes widening as he took in the man who seemed to have been haunting him since their chance encounter in the night club almost two weeks ago. Sebastian's own eyes widened in recognition._

"Well, this is unexpected," Sebastian spluttered, taking in Santana and Blaine. He glanced over at them and then appraised Hunter. "They're – um – escorts?" he asked in confusion, his gaze once again going to Blaine.

Santana eyed them both wearily. "You know each other?" she demanded, a frown marring her features as she tried to place Sebastian. Realization made her eyes widen. "Shit," she muttered, as she realized that this was the man Blaine had been gushing over for the last week and a half; the one he had been flirting with at the club while on Kurt's time.

She knew that he figured he would never see Sebastian - _Bas_ – again and had resigned himself to the fact. Santana also knew that Blaine really liked this man and didn't want the other to know that he was actually an escort. "Um, no," she replied to Sebastian's initial question. When Hunter opened his mouth to protest, she cut him off. "I mean, _I am_ but Blaine was coming to the Gala anyway, and Hunter mentioned that you were a bit reluctant to use an escort service, so I figured I'd ask him to be your date like – um – a _blind _date."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the fiery Latina. "Blaine was coming to the Gala as well?" he looked between them again.

Blaine sighed, and held out his hand with a small smile. "Blaine Anderson," he offered quietly, watching as realization dawned on both Sebastian and Hunter's faces. "My aunt Marigold is responsible for organizing this benefit. She and Uncle Thomas like to ensure that one of us is here to represent the Anderson side of the family."

Frowning, Hunter took in Blaine. "Didn't you fall off the grid sometime back?" he inquired, studying the other man, suspiciously. "I remember them saying you were going to school outside the country and that's why the media hadn't seen you on your father's campaign trail last year."

With a strained smile, Blaine replied, "I was starting my freshman year of college. The family felt it was best if I dropped away from media attention while I tried to acclimatize to the city and college life. It is also the reason I'm not attending an Ivy League. Father and I felt it would draw unnecessary attention, especially after Cooper's rather –unprincipled – scandal a few years ago. It was a mad-house when he dropped out of college to become an actor; Father and Grandfather were most unimpressed with his acting debut being a pornography."

Sebastian studied his _date_ for the evening, realizing that the person Blaine was currently portraying was unlike the man he had met for coffee last week. Wondering at the change in diction, etiquette, and action, he shoved down his questions for the other man and simply offered his arm to Blaine. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing for Hunter and Santana to proceed them. Hunter nodded, offering his own arm to Santana and leading the way into the Gala. At the security check, Blaine tried to remain undetected, offering Sebastian's name and adding with a smile "plus one".

The guard motioned them through and Blaine led the way to the coat check, smiling softly at Sebastian when the other man took his coat. Parting ways with Santana and Hunter, knowing they would work the crowd with Hunter trying to gain more business for the firm, Blaine allowed Sebastian to procure them drinks. Sensing Blaine's unease, he positioned them out of the way, on the fringes of the ballroom, allowing Blaine a clear view of the entire room and the people currently inhabiting it.

"So, were you lying about being Blaine Anderson?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly of his date.

"What?" Blaine turned his distracted attention back to Sebastian. Seeming to realize he was ignoring his date, he blushed. "I'm sorry, Bas," he sighed softly. "I'm a terrible date. I'm ignoring you when we should be having a good time. Really, I'm just trying to avoid - "

"Blaine Anderson," a voice broke into their conversation, causing Blaine to moan quietly. Sebastian chuckled at the other's reaction, taking in the elderly lady who had waltzed over and approached them. "Where are your manners, Nephew?" she demanded, ignoring Blaine's mumbled excuse and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. She laid kisses on both his cheeks, leaving smudges of lipstick in her wake.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Marigold," Blaine apologized, shooting a dark look over her shoulder at Sebastian's quiet chuckling over his distress. "I was trying to stay inconspicuous."

She frowned. "Andersons, Montgomeries, Vanderbilts and Rockfellers do _not_ stay inconspicuous, Nephew," she chastised withe a heavy sniff of disdain. She lowered her voice and glanced around. "unless there is a _reason_ we do not want to draw attention to ourselves." Her gaze brightened as Sebastian stepped forward and handed Blaine a glass of champagne, taking pity on the younger man. Gratefully, Blaine took his glass and chugged half. "And who do we have here, Nephew?" she demanded, grabbing Sebastian's bicep in a vice-like grip. She pulled him closer for inspection while Sebastian sent a startled gaze at Blaine who shrugged helplessly.

"My date, Sebastian Smythe, Aunt Marigold," Blaine offered. "Or rather, I'm _hi__s_ date."

"Smythe, eh?" she studied the young man in her grip until he squirmed. Smirking at Sebastian's discomfort, she released him. "Good catch, Nephew," she complimented Blaine. "Handsome, smart, successful, and not newly rich. Impressive." She let her gaze wander around the room, waving to a few people. Seeing her husband beckoning for her, she studied Blaine again. "I expect you at tea on Wednesday at four," she ordered her nephew. "Bring your date from tonight. I want to ensure he won't bring any scandals on our family."

"Aunt Marigold - " Blaine protested, dread sinking into the pit of his stomach. His aunt was notorious for getting her way; she was a very good manipulator and wouldn't fathom not lying to get her own way.

"I expect you at tea on Wednesday, Blaine Devon Anderson," she ordered again before smirking. "Or your father will be interested to hear you have been hiding out in the city this whole time."

"Wednesday at four for tea," Blaine repeated weakly, knowing that Marigold Vanderbilt did not issue idle threats.

"Good, Nephew," she patted his cheek. "And use some of your trust to update your suit, Blaine," she added in parting. "We represent our family, our fortune and you should only be wearing the latest trends."

Once she was out of earshot, Blaine let out an explosive breath, drained the remainder of his champagne before plucking Sebastian's from his surprised grasp and draining it as well. "Does that answer your question from earlier?" Blaine asked, depositing both empty glasses ona passing waiter's tray.

"Yes," Sebastian replied, chuckling. "Although I'm not quite sure what you just signed me up for with regards to Wednesday."

"I'm sorry," Blaine grimaced. "Aunt Marigold is a Vanderbilt and well, she can be a bit much at times."

Shrugging, Sebastian replied. "I like her; she tells it like it is." He leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Although this night is a bit surreal. I don't know how many people are going to believe I hung out with Marigold Vanderbilt and got invited to tea."

Blaine groaned again. "It's not over yet," he muttered quietly to Sebastian as he spotted another family member. His heart sank as his cousin came over escorting non-other than Kurt Hummel. "I'm sorry Bas," he said quietly as they made their way closer. "I'll make this evening up to you, I promise."

"Blaine Anderson, I didn't expect you tonight," Wesley Montgomery greeted, pulling his cousin into a tight hug. "Last I heard you were gallivanting around Europe for school."

"Cousin," Blaine greeted with a strained smile. He loved Wes; they had been especially close while attending Dalton Academy together for high school. He, however, knew that Kurt still wasn't happy about his flirting with Bas at the club and now being here with the other man would only rile Kurt up more. Turning, to indicate Sebastian, he introduced. "I'd like you to meet Sebastian Smythe. Bas, this is my cousin Wesley Montgomery."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose at the other man's name. "I'm impressed," he stated, shaking Wes' hand. "One of the youngest CEOs in the US, you were on Forbes' thirty under thirty list this year. You have quite the impressive business mind, Mr. Montgomery."

Wes preened under the acknowledgement. "Good schooling and a business degree from MIT does wonders in the corporate world, Mr. Smythe, however, don't think we haven't heard of you and your partner either. You do both your fathers' proud." He glanced over at Kurt with an appraising eye, the other man not even realizing he was being scrutinized while he was shooting a dirty look at Blaine. "Let me introduce my companion, Kurt Hummel," Wes said, trying to break some of the tension.

"Hello Kurt," Blaine greeted, not even bothering to extend his hand. He knew the other man was going to make a scene; Kurt's disposition just screamed he was angry.

"Blaine," Kurt acknowledged frowning. "How did you even get in here?" he demanded, eyes traveling to Sebastian in dark understanding. "Up to your tricks tonight, Blaine?" he asked innocently.

The two other men frowned, not quite understanding the underlying connotations to Kurt's words. "Actually," Blaine replied sweetly, looping his arm around Sebastian's waist. "I'm always on the guest list for these things, much like my cousin Wes. Unlike him, however, I rarely attend as it is not advantageous for me to rub shoulders with the nouveau rich. I don't play the game of politics or monopoly very well, unlike my cousin and have no desire to acquire companies."

"Blaine, you're giving away all my secrets," Wes whined playfully, once again trying to break the tension.

"Bullshit," Kurt cut in, causing Wes' mouth to drop open in surprise at the tone. "There's no way a _whore_ is related to the Vanderbilts, Rockfellers, Montgomeries or Andersons."

"I prefer _Escort_," Blaine shot back. "I am of a higher breed, after all. And I do believe Wes did introduce me as Blaine Anderson, am I not right, Cousin?" At Wes' confirmation nod, he continued. "So, I would tread very carefully in the way that you address me, Mr. Hummel as if I'm not mistaken, my family does own a portion of your magazine and sits on the board of directors. Isabelle is also a very close friend of my aunt Marigold."

Without another word, Kurt stomped away in a huff of anger, and Blaine knew he had lost a customer. Releasing a breath he didn't even know he had been holding, he felt all his energy drain away.

"My, my Cousin," Wes murmured, raising his champagne glass in salute. "Did that reaction have anything to do with the man's arm you are currently on? I have never seen you react that way before."

"Can it, Wes," he responded tiredly, just wanting the night to end. This is not how he envisioned his first date with Sebastian to have gone. He gazed apologetically at his date, hoping he would be able to salvage Sebastian's reaction and convince the man to at least attempt a more normalized date.

Wes sighed, dropping the facade as he took in Blaine's slumped shoulders. "Take him home and put him to bed, Mr. Smythe," he said. "These functions always drain him." He patted Sebastian on the back before passing him a business card. "Call me and we'll chat. I'm looking for a new law firm to represent me as well as my assets and you may fit the bill nicely." He pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's temple. "I expect a call, Blaine," he ordered, glancing around to make sure no one was listening "Because I want an explanation about the Kurt confrontation and why you've been hiding here in the city for the last two years." He smiled at the two and sauntered back into the crowd.

"Come on, B," Sebastian stated, pulling an almost lethargic Blaine towards the coat check. "Let's get you home."


End file.
